


I'm not mad at you

by evilsexdemon



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Slash, hox and wolf are both really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsexdemon/pseuds/evilsexdemon
Summary: “Fuckin’ hell. I have no idea what’s up with me today, Wolfie.”Hoxton and Wolf reconnect post Hoxton breakout.





	1. 1

Hoxton liked to watch Wolf work. 

In the new safehouse Wolf had gotten a big working place for himself, and he’d immediately started on upgrading all of their drills for safes. Aldstone had brought him a cup of tea at one moment, and now it was sitting on a table, cold and untouched. 

The drills weren’t very dependable equipment, and Wolf was trying to resolve it by installing similar components to ones found on blueprints they’d stolen from a factory. Why they hadn’t just stolen a few drills was beyond him, but he supposed he could take it as a compliment, the gang trusting him with the upgrades, or something. Anyways, the damned things kept jamming, and Wolf had to do something about it. Before he could make any progress, however, he heard the soft patting of bare feet on the cold basement floor behind him. He didn't even need to ask who it was, because he was already pretty sure he knew.

“What’re you workin’ on, Wolfie?” came the familiar voice of none other than Hoxton. Wolf turned around in his chair, and looked at the other man. He hadn't even realized how much weight Hoxton had lost while in prison until now. He looked impossibly tiny in some sweatpants and a t-shirt he'd undoubtably borrowed from Chains. Sure, it had been a while since the prison breakout, but they hadn't really given the guy a chance to recover, immediately taking him on jobs instead. 

“Oh, nothing. Just some drills.” Wolf said, and turned around to show Hoxton. Hox immediately stepped up next to him and crouched down so his eyes were level with the desk. Wolf pointed out several bits of equipment and what they did, and showed off the blueprints, too. 

Wolf was pretty sure Hoxton didn't actually care about the inner workings of a drill, but he still sat there, listening and encouraging him to continue talking. It was weird, because Hoxton wasn't the kind of guy you'd expect it from. Certainly, if you met him during a heist you'd think he was an asshole. And he was, a bit, but he was also oddly nice. Wolf recalled one time Dallas had been in a fight with Houston and was yelling at him, telling him how worthless he was. Hoxton stepped up in front of him, physically shielding Houston from him, and told him to stop. Hoxton didn't like Houston, but he knew what it was like to be singled out and picked on, and he didn't think it was very fair. 

Back in the present, Hoxton was staring at him quizzically, and Wolf realized he was staring. Beside losing a lot of weight, Hoxton had also been hurt- he had a big pink-red scar all over the left side of his face. He didn't want to tell anyone where and how he'd gotten it, but it made Wolf’s blood boil. Someone did that to him. Someone was probably out there right now, some corrupt prison guard, or something, and they were in their cozy fucking apartment watching fucking sitcoms while Hoxton was permanently scarred. 

Wolf reached out his hand and trailed his fingers over Hoxton’s face where his pale skin made place for scar tissue. Hoxton gasped, eyes wide, and after a few seconds pulled away, quickly turning around to find anything else to do. He picked up the teacup Aldstone had brought in and took a sip, laughing nervously. “It’s cold.”

Those words, said all stuttery and soft made Wolf feel fonder for the guy than he’d ever felt for anyone else, even-

No, he didn’t want to think about her. That was all behind him now, and… she was a smart woman, a kind woman. She would forgive him. Their lives had drifted away after Wolf moved to America to get into heisting. They’d barely spoke since he left Sweden, safe for some rather emotional phone calls in the first few months. After the company went bankrupt their relationship had gotten much more tense, anyhow. Every month, he sent her and the kids money, and in return he got to feel good about them being secure. 

Hoxton turned around away from him, drinking the whole cup of tea in one go. When he put the cup down Wolf could see that his hands were shaking. 

“You ok?” Wolf asked, and Hoxton snorted, or attempted to, anyway. He shook his head. “I’m fine, Wolfie. Just-” 

Wolf stood up, too, walking around until he was facing Hoxton again, who was holding his hands together to stop them from shaking. He didn't even meet Wolf’s eye. “It's some stupid shite. You shouldn't even- fucking hell.” 

“What?” Wolf asked, genuinely confused. He reached out to Hoxton’s wrist, doing little more than touching it with his thumb and pointer finger. Hoxton looked as if he was going to pull away, but decided not to. “Okay, I’ll tell you. But don't tell anyone. Especially not Clover. You know how she is.” 

“Alright.” Wolf said. “You can tell me, Hox.” 

“When you just..” Hoxton started, voice shaking a bit, “did that.. I.. er..”

He sighed, taking a moment to recollect himself.

“ever since I came back, everyone's been looking at me different. Like they’re scared of me, or something. Cos I was mad at them for not gettin’ me out earlier. The kid- Houston, he won’t even speak to me. When you just.. touched my face like that, my scar, it was like.. I don’t even fucking know.”

But Wolf did understand. The air in the safehouse had been noticeably tenser since Hoxton came back. Nobody really knew how to react to Hoxton being back, and everyone felt kind of bad for replacing him with Houston. Wolf just minded his business, sitting at his desk, working on drills and keycards and sometimes even the odd experimental weapon, even though that was more Chains’ forté. But Hoxton didn’t have that privilege. He had to go out there, out on heists every day, pretending nothing was wrong and his time in prison hadn’t affected him. And now, for probably the first time since he came back, someone had intimately shown their affection for him. 

“You’re my friend, Hox.” Wolf offered softly. He wanted to convey that nothing had changed between them, and they were still friends, but that if Hoxton needed anything, he shouldn’t hesitate to ask. He just didn’t know exactly how to say that.

Hoxton looked at him, wide-eyed, and before he could look away- before he could ruin the moment, Wolf pulled him into a tight hug. Hoxton immediately wrapped his arms around him as tight as possible, burying his face in the crook of Wolf’s neck. “Fuckin’ hell. I have no idea what’s up with me today, Wolfie.”

“It’s alright.”


	2. 2

Perhaps Wolf held on for too long, but Hoxton didn’t really seem to mind. Poor thing basically melted in his arms, eyes presumably closed, although Wolf obviously couldn’t see them from this angle. 

He wasn’t scared of Hoxton. He didn’t think Hoxton was insane, or a madman, or didn’t have any reason to be angry. But he also understood the tension between him and the rest of the crew. Having kept out of it for the most part, Wolf could clearly see that they did indeed want the best for Hoxton. Only Hoxton wasn't exactly the kind of person to act thankful, at least not in public. That just wasn't the way he was. People like Houston just didn't understand him.

But Wolf understood. Wolf knew what was under all that talk and that sarcasm-laced English drawl. While he didn't know exactly what happened to Hoxton to make him the way he was, he understood that the guy needed to keep this act up. But it had to be nice to unwind sometimes.

“You’re a good person, Hox.” Wolf said, rubbing Hoxton's back. Hoxton chuckled and pulled back, wiping away tears from his eyes. “I feel like a fuckin’ idiot. Im fucking.. crying.” 

Now Wolf smiled too, and he lifted Hoxton’s chin up with his fingers. “Hey.” 

Now that he had Hoxton’s eyes on him, he didn’t know exactly what to say. Suddenly, he realized the intimacy of the situation. And it must’ve shown on his face, because Hoxton grinned and looked down, before looking him in the eyes again. “Hey yourself.”

Then, Hoxton closed his eyes, and leaned in ever so slightly, so their foreheads were touching.

“I really hope I didn’t misread this.” Hoxton said, he took a deep breath, exhaled, and kissed Wolf. for a second, he didn’t know how to react, but he quickly got a tighter grip on Hoxton’s chin, pulling the other man tighter against him, smashing their lips together. 

Hoxton moaned somewhere deep in his throat, and Wolf wasn’t sure if it was in pleasure or pain, but he also found that he didn’t really care. He’d left his past life in Sweden. This was right here, right now, and if he was really honest with himself, he’d fallen in love with Hoxton a very long time ago. Back before the prison, before the scar, when it was just the four of them going on heists together. And afterwards, they’d sit in the back of the truck with their ties undone, Hoxton smoking a cigarette, Wolf watching him.

Hoxton was comfort and familiarity in the midst of a crew that’d changed into something unrecognizable. And he was also pulling back from the kiss, grinning the widest grin Wolf had seen in years. “Well, that’ll be something to explain to the crew.” 

“We don’t have to explain anything.” Wolf said, and with a quick move he picked Hoxton up by his waist and sat him down on top of the table he’d been working on earlier, right next to some drills that would’ve been the most exciting thing around in any other circumstance. Hoxton yelped, just a bit, and Wolf almost growled, pushing Hoxton’s back against the wall and attacking his neck with kisses. God, Hox was so fucking tiny right now, shirt riding up on one side, pale stomach showing just a bit. His eyes were shut, and he had his legs around Wolf’s back, pulling him in. he was laughing, too, smiling so bright Wolf felt like crying.

Hoxton kissed him again, and they just stayed like that for a while, slowly kissing and touching every part of the other’s body they could reach. Wolf slid his hand under Hoxton’s shirt at the back and held him like that. He wished he could tell Hoxton how much he meant to him, but he didn’t have the words, didn’t want to sound cliché or have Hoxton laugh at him. And besides, no words, not in English, not in Swedish, could possibly explain how he felt. 

Eventually, Wolf let go of him and Hoxton shakily stood up, pulling his shirt straight. Wolf was panicking just a bit. He had no idea what to say now. Hox wasn’t really helping either, looking down at the floor. If this were any other situation, and Wolf wasn’t a grown man, he’d squee right now, about how cute it was that he’d gotten Hoxton, of all people, speechless. 

“Well, er, guess I’ll go to bed now.” Hoxton said. Some of his hair had slipped free from his ponytail and he was twirling it around his finger. “So.. if you’d like to come with me..”

“Yes.” Wolf said before he even had time to think it over. He immediately felt the blood rush to his face, and he clasped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Hoxton seemed to ignore this, laughing to himself just a bit as he made his way up the stairs, toward his room. 

Wolf couldn’t help but laugh as well as he passed the sign that said ‘Drop your pants here and you will receive prompt attention’, and he swiftly jogged up the stairs.

The drills still laid on his desk, unaltered and unfixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll pry 'hoxton is actually really sweet/emotionally not ok but doesn't want to show anyone' from my cold dead hands
> 
> PLEASE leave some kudos or a comment if you liked this or want me to write more! I do take requests, so... ;)


End file.
